


lazy days

by honey_wheeler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes a huffing noise and he cracks open his eyes, looks up. His mouth goes immediately dry. She’s wearing a sundress and she’s standing right over his head and she’s got on white cotton knickers and bloody <i>hell</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy days

“Ronald.”

Hermione’s voice is impatient and disapproving. Ron scowls, his eyes closed against the late afternoon sunshine. Leave it to Hermione to ruin a perfectly good catnap under his favorite tree. He doesn’t even need to open his eyes to know she’s standing over him, arms crossed, foot tapping.

“Hermione,” he replies lazily, eyes still closed. He flings one arm up over his head and his wrist collides with her ankle.

“You haven’t done anything productive all day, you know.” Her foot kicks lightly at his hand but she doesn’t move away. She’s wearing sandals. He slides his fingers along the delicate bones of her ankle.

“That is correct,” he says, pleased when he feels her shiver under his fingers. “I’m quite proud about that, actually.” She makes a huffing noise and he cracks open his eyes, looks up. His mouth goes immediately dry. She’s wearing a sundress and she’s standing right over his head and she’s got on white cotton knickers and bloody _hell_.

“Don’t you think you should be doing _something_?” she’s asking in exasperation.

“Yeah, now that you mention it,” he chokes out. Before she can move away, he hooks his hands around the back of her knees and pulls her, squealing, on top of his chest. She struggles half-heartedly, which does interesting things to his heart rate. Not to mention his crotch. He doesn’t let go, though, and she settles down, her head on his chest, her hair tickling the underside of his chin.

“There. Isn’t this nice?” he asks. Her shoulders and arms are soft and warm under his fingers.

“Yes,” she grumbles. “It was nice yesterday and the day before, too. But one of these days we’re going to have to do something other than lie around.”

“Bite your tongue, Hermione,” he tells her. “That’s what summer’s for.”


End file.
